Haré que me ames
by Haru-Chann
Summary: -Te conquistaré- afirmó sasuke. -Claro que no- sentenció su pelirrosada compañera de cuarto. -Quieres apostar? -Sasu/saku. AU
1. Chapter 1

-_te conquistaré.- afirmo Sasuke._

_-claro que no.- sentencio su pelirrosada compañera de cuarto._

_- quieres apostar?_

_-_

_-_

_-_

Sasuke Uchiha era un joven lo suficientemente guapo como para tener tras de si a varias chicas de su colegio. Varias, bastantes quizás...porque, esta claro, hay gustos, y gustos.

Él, era de la clase mas popular, era también uno de los que mas ego tenía y también era el que siempre terminaba saliendo con la chica mas linda.

Pero él, ahora era feliz así: Caminando hacía el instituto con su pequeña molestia de cabellos rozados dando zacandas delante para mantenerse alejada de él.

Sasuke nunca se molestaba en alcanzarla, no caminaba tan rápido como ella y aparte le divertía verla fastidiada por su presencia.

En unas semanas esa chica, normal y simplemente bonita, se había convertido en la única razón para prestarle atención a algo.

La razón por la cual Sasuke Uchiha había terminado casado con Sakura Haruno no estaba del todo clara. Los padres del muchacho simplemente lo llevaron al registro civil, y esperaron ahí hasta que llegaron los señores Haruno, prácticamente arrastrando a su hija hasta el lugar.

Aun habiendo pasado 1 mes y medio desde que ambos eran marido y mujer, con apenas 17 y 16 años respectivamente, los señores Uchiha y Haruno encontraron divertidas excusas para obviar el tema.

Sasuke y Sakura ahora vivían juntos, comían juntos, iban al instituto juntos, volvían juntos y para desgracia de la pelirrosa, dormían juntos.

Sakura no entendía que era lo que se les había pasado a sus padres por la cabeza para meterla en aquella situación. Su padre nunca hubiera aceptado que durmiera con un chico con 16 años de edad.

Sasuke tampoco lo entendía, sabía que su madre no era la persona mas sería del mundo, pero jamás creyó que lo casaría. Aun así, él no se quejo.

Fue Sakura la que protesto durante todo el camino de regreso del registro civil, durante todo el resto del día y durante todo el resto del mes. Ahora simplemente bufaba molesta al verlo y se marchaba rápidamente de la habitación cuando él entraba a alguna.

Sasuke no hacía mas que burlarse de ella. Le resultaba divertido que ella lo rechazara de esa manera cuando Sakura había estado 4 años perdidamente enamorada de él, y podía llegar a afirmar que aun lo seguía estando.

- pobrecita...!- se burlo el joven cuando llegaron a su nueva casa, quedando al cuidado de Jessy, una mujer de 35 años de edad, que a pesar de no haberse casado aun, tenía un carácter muy dinámico, alegre, divertido y amable ( a pesar de ser soltera...).- ahora, tendrás que dormir con tu amor platónico.

Sakura lo miro enfurecida.- cállate cabeza de gallina!

-mira quien habla! El helado de cereza!

- te odio!- soltó la chica.

Sasuke sonrió- hmp...- y centro sus ojos en la maleta que estaba desarmando.- me odias...-ironizo. Sakura le echo una mirada cargada de odio.

No era verdad. Sasuke podía jurarlo, poner las manos al fuego. Aparte de que aquella situación que se repetía constantemente en el día le divertía, no lograba entenderla.

O ella estaba demasiado emocionada, o se había vuelto loca en el ultimo segundo.

Era verdad que había notado cierto desdén por parte de la chica meses atrás; pero odiar, era algo que él no se tragaba.

-

-

Sakura caminaba delante de él murmurando cosas como 'estúpido engreído' y 'egocéntrico de mierda' todo y solo porque Sasuke le había propuesto entrar de la mano al colegio para darle envidia a las fans del muchacho.

-Sakura.- la llamo él.

-...

-Sakura.- insistió.

-...!

- Sakura...que parte de "vayan juntos al colegio" no entiendes?

- nadie dijo que no podía caminar a 3 m de ti.- respondió ella.

- pero hace frió...si caminaras junto a m-...

- por eso- lo interrumpió irritada.- camina mas rápido, así mas pronto podré estar en el colegio.- Sasuke bufo.

- molesta.

- muy cierto.- acepto al pelirrosa.- pero eso te lo buscas tu solo.

- ah!- ironizo Sasuke.- cierto que me odias!- Sakura le echo una mirada fulminante.

- camina cabeza de gallina!- le grito. Sasuke se llevo una mano a la cabeza y se acomodo el cabello.

-

-

Sakura entro al colegio seguida del muchacho.

- nos vemos después molesta...- le susurro al oído y se fue con sus compañeros.

- agh..! lo odio!- dijo ella entre dientes.

- que te sucede?- le pregunto Hinata, su mejor amiga, colocándose a su lado.

- él, otra vez...- murmuro la pelirrosa irritada.

- no se como pudiste aceptar todo esto...

Sakura no contesto. Ella tenía un carácter muy fuerte y no habría aceptado eso, pero lo único que hizo fue protestar y expresar su desprecio hacía el joven.

Hinata era la única que sabía que ella estaba casada con Sasuke Uchiha, a excepción de otro amigo del muchacho. Sus padres les habían prohibido comentárselo a alguien mas, por otra cosa mas que no les explicaron y para ahorrarles preguntas y vergüenza por haber sido puestos en algo tan serio como el matrimonio a esa edad.

- porque no lo golpeas de una vez?- sugirió su amiga agitando su largo cabello negro.

- ya lo hice.

- ah! Bueno! Entonces quieres que lo golpee yo?

- no, esta bien, si le pegamos ahora, me matara mas tarde.

- te matara?- rió Hinata.

- me dejara encerrada en el baño por horas, es lo mismo...- respondió Sakura.

-

-

-Sakura!- llamo Sasuke en el receso.

- que quieres?- pregunto ella irritada sin siquiera mirarlo cuando él se le acerco.

- porque siempre me tratas tan mal?- pregunto con un dejo de tristeza fingida en la voz.

- viniste solo para eso?

- no, me olvide el dinero...

- no pienso darte nada.

- dale!- pidió el muchacho.- te vas a hacer rogar?

- no molestes chico ego.- respondió ella cruzándose de brazos y mirando nuevamente a Hinata que los miraba discutir sin expresión alguna en la cara.

- dale!

- desaparece.

- no vas a decir lo mismo cuando una fea y gran cucaracha se te aparezca por ahí como la otra vez... ' Sasuke! Sasuke!- la imito.- una horrible y enorme cucaracha!'- Sakura lo miro con una cara de muy pocos amigos.

- Sasuke..- susurro.- vamos a hablar.- la chico lo tomo por el cuello de la chomba y acerco su cabeza a la de ella, ya que él era mucho mas alto.- dijimos que tu y yo íbamos a hacer como si no nos conociéramos no?- pregunto con un deje de impaciencia en la voz.

- si estas hablando conmigo ahora...

- ese!- lo interrumpió Sakura.- no es el punto idiota! Para todos los demás, tu y yo no estamos casados ni mucho menos, por lo tanto mantengamos las cosas así, y eso quiere decir que no me hables a menos que sea muy, pero muy urgente!

- esto es urgente! Me olvide la plata boluda!

-y?

- tengo hambre.- le puntualizo.

- es tu problema, no el mío.

- Sakura! Me acompañas al quiosco!- le grito Hinata.

- claro! De paso me compro un alfajor.- le contesto ella y se fue junto a su amiga dejando a Sasuke con una cara que es mejor no describir.

-

-

-

- cuanta hambre ahí aquí!- exclamo Jessy cuando apenas le puso el plato de comida a Sasuke y este empezó a devorarlo con rapidez.

- es por culpa de esta cereza!- contesto Sasuke señalando a Sakura que comía tranquilamente su almuerzo frente a él.

- por que de ella?-pregunto Jessy sentando con ellos con su respectivo plato de comida.

- no quiso prestarme dinero, ya que me olvide el mío. Que clase de relación es esa? No es que en un matrimonio hay que compartir?- dijo Sasuke.

Sakura ni lo miro.

- procura que mañana no te lo vuelvas a olvidar.

- claro que no! pero ella podría haberme prestado o no?

- no.- contestó Sakura.

-si, molesta.- se defendió Sasuke.

- no.

- que si.

- no.- repitió Sakura.

- que si.- contesto Sasuke.

- que no y ya basta!- dijo ella frenando aquel juego de niños.- yo solo soy tu esposa legalmente.

- y eso no es suficiente?

- no para mi.- dijo ella tomando el plato y llevándolo a la mesada de la cocina.- acaso crees que porque soy tu "mujer" me acostare contigo?

- si, si te drogo. Ni siquiera te darás cuenta.

- Sasuke!- lo reprendió Jessy.

- bueno! Un par de tragos y ya esta!- se corrigió el chico. Sakura frunció el ceño.- o un somnífero...- continuo el muchacho.- te lo pondría en el jugo antes de ir a dormir, entonces! No despertaras en toda la noche! Completamente entregada.

- Sasuke...- dijo Jessy en un tono serio.- no la molestes.

- no lo hago...ella no tiene porque escucharme, solo tienes que hacer como siempre Sakura, "ignorarme".

- eres un imbecil.- contesto ella. Dándose la media vuelta y saliendo de la cocina.

Jessy lo miro con mala cara y al terminar retiro los platos de ambos para lavarlos.

Sasuke se levanto, salió de la cocina y camino por el pasillo hasta su habitación con la intención de dormir una buena siesta. Pero no lo logro.

- Sakura, abre la puerta!- le ordeno al notar que estaba cerrada con llave por dentro.

- no.

- ábrela ya!- bramo.

- no.

- ábrela!- continuo moviendo el picaporte de un lado a otro como si esperara a que la puerta se abriera sola.

- ya te dije que no, cabeza de gallina.

- quiero dormir estúpida!

- en el living hay un sillón.

- y?!

- podes dormir ahí.- simplifico la joven.

- no! quiero mi cama y mi almohada! Ábrela o tirare la puerta abajo!

-

-

-

- Sasuke...-murmuro Jessy cuando pasaba por el living.- que estas haciendo ahí?- le pregunto al verlo tirado en el sillón con un almohadón sobre la cabeza.

- quiero dormir...- susurro él.

- y pues ve a dormir!- le dijo la mujer.

- no me deja entrar...- explico.

- que no te deja que...?

- entrar Jessy, entrar! Cerro la puerta con llave!- le dijo quitándose el almohadón.

- eso te pasa por ser tan malo con ella!- se burlo Jessy.

- no es gracioso! No me dejara entrar en toda la noche! Es capaz de hacerlo!

- si, lo se...y te lo mereces, ahora aprenderás a no molestarla.

- ella es la que me trata mal!

- ay muchacho...es que no lo entiendes?- le pregunto al mujer sentándose junto a él.

- claro que lo entiendo! Aun le sigo gustando no? entonces me trata así de mal para disimular!- exclamo completamente seguro. Hubo un pequeño silencio.- ...no?- pregunto luego dudoso.

- no...es su forma de defenderse contra todo esto... Sakura ya no podrá decidir con plena libertar sobre el resto de su vida, es su forma de reaccionar...

- y porque se la agarra conmigo?!

- porque no tiene a otra persona a la que culpar. Y tu haces lo mismo con ella, no te das cuenta de que estas tan enojado, molesto y irritable que la atacas?

- quizás...- respondió él.- pero ese no es motivo para que no me deje entrar!

- ve a pedirle disculpas.- le contestó Jessy parándose y saliendo de la habitación.

-

-

- Sakura...- la llamo golpeando suavemente la puerta cerrada horas mas tarde. Ella no contesto.- Sakura...- insistió. Sakura no dio señales de vida.- lo lamento...siempre estoy molestándote...no volveré a hacerlo...o por lo menos lo intentaré...-agrego en un tono mas bajo. Sakura continuo sin contestar.- me perdonas?... – silencio prolongado.- Sakura?

- Sasuke! – lo llamo Jessy desde la cocina.- ven a merendar!

- voy!- contesto.- Sakura...-intento una vez mas...- vamos, quiero quitarme el uniforme del colegio...- la pelirrosa siguió sin contestar. Sasuke pego el oído a la puerta.

Dentro no oía absolutamente nada. Ni el sonido de la Tv. encendida, ni el característico ruido de la ducha abierta. Nada. Sasuke bajo la cabeza hasta el picaporte y la cerradura. La llave no estaba puesta y podía ver un poco hacia dentro de la habitación. Y lo que vio no le agrado nada. Sobre la cama, con el cabello rozado desparramado sobre **SU **almohada, estaba Sakura completamente dormida.

- Sakura!!- grito enfurecido golpeando la puerta con fuerza.- despierta fresita! ahora!- bajo la cabeza hasta la ranura del picaporte y pudo ver como Sakura se sentaba en la cama respirando agitadamente por el susto que le habían dado esos gritos.- me oyes tarada?! Ábreme la puerta de una vez!

- Sasuke...- susurro Sakura mirando la puerta con profundo odio.

- abrelaaaA!

- no imbecil! Menos que antes!- le contesto ella.

- cuando la abras voy a matarte! Algún día vas a tener que salir y yo voy a entrar!- le grito.

- otra vez con lo mismo? inquirió Jessy con impaciencia apareciendo por el pasillo.- a ver...- corrió a Sasuke y se puso delante de la puerta.- Sakura ábrela ya, Sasuke se disculpara contigo.

- si, después de que la degollé...!

- cállate!- le dijo la mujer.

- no lo haré! Que duerma en el sillón! Me separo de él!

- no puedes hacer eso niña! Aun no tienes 21! Eres menor!- le contesto Jessy con la obvia verdad.

- pues no le abriré de todas formas. Me despertó!- se quejo.

- déjalo entrar, el no volverá a molestarte. Lo promete.- dijo Jessy mirando con el ceño frunció a Sasuke, dándole a entender que debería prometer aquello.

- lo haré, de verdad...- le dijo el a la chica a través de la puerta.- lo siento si?

-...- Sakura guardo silencio. Pasaron unos minutos hasta que Jessy y Sasuke escucharon el sonido de la cerradura.

- lo ves? le susurro Jessy al muchacho.- solo tenias que pedir disculpas...- la mujer se dio la media vuelta y se fue por el pasillo hacia la cocina.

Sasuke bacilo frente a la puerta durante unos minutos hasta que finalmente decidió entrar. Sakura no estaba a la vista. Luego de ver la puerta del baño cerrada y de oír la ducha, comprendió que ella estaba dentro. Se quito el uniforme sin reparar en desnudarse. Sakura siempre trababa la puerta por dentro cuando se bañaba y se cambiaba allí adentro, por lo que tendría para rato. Una vez cambiado salió del cuarto llevándose la llave consigo por si a la jovencita se le ocurría repetir el acto. Fue a la cocina y merendó mucho mas relajado.

Luego se tiro a ver televisión y no vio a Sakura hasta después de la cena, cuando volvió al cuarto para ponerse el pijama e irse a dormir. Ella ya estaba cambiada y estaba preparando el uniforme para el día siguiente. Sasuke, sin decir nada, abrió un cajón del ropero y quito su pijama de él. Paso por al lado de ella y entro al baño para cambiarse, cepillarse los dientes y demás quehaceres que solía realizar antes de irse a dormir.

Cuando salió, Sakura esta sentada en la cama mirando la tv. Ambos permanecieron callados. Sasuke abrió la cama matrimonional de su lado, y se sentó en ella. Se puso un par de medias y miro a Sakura de reojo.

- que quieres?- le pregunto ella tajante.

- de verdad me odias tanto? Que paso con todo lo que sentías por mi?

- lo que sentía? –repitió ella.

- si, eso mismo, yo te gustaba...acaso ya no?

- exacto.

- no es cierto.- dijo él dándose vuelta a verla.

- claro que si, creíste que pasaría mi vida enamorada de ti?

- eso me vendría bien ahora.- Sakura lo miro con los ojos entornados.

- no me vengas con tus juegos ahora, Uchiha.

- no es un juego.

- entonces ahora vas a decirme que sientes algo por mi?- le pregunto ella burlona.

- que si es así?

Sakura lo miro en silencio y aparto su vista de él, para centrar su atención en el televisor.

- no me crees?

-claro que no.

- entonces ya no te gusto.

- así es.

- de acuerdo...- dijo él.

- de acuerdo con que?- pregunto Sakura volviéndolo a mirar.

- te conquistare.- afirmo Sasuke.

-claro que no.- sentencio su pelirrosada compañera de cuarto, volviendo a mirar al televisor, aunque claramente no le estaba prestando atención.

- quieres apostar?- le pregunto el moreno con una maliciosa sonrisa.

Sakura le miro con una ceja enarcada .

- muy bien.- concluyo ella apagando el televisor con el control remoto.- y que quieres apostar? le dijo mirándolo directamente a los ojos. Sasuke respondió con el mismo gesto. Aun así ninguno desvió la mirada.

- tu primero.

- no volverás a molestarme con esto ni con nada mas, harás como si no estuviéramos casados y no insistirás en que te trate como mi marido.

- perfecto.- respondió él.

- tu.

- si gano...aceptaras que te gusto, serás mi "novia" y...dormirás conmigo en ropa interior.- Sakura frunció el ceño.

- eso...!

- es una apuesta...si no quieres dormir conmigo así, pues procura ganarla.- la interrumpió él.- ella guardo silencio.- y?

- de acuerdo.-acepto. Y le tendió la mano. Sasuke la tomo y la atrajo hacia estampándole un beso en la boca.- o-ye!- alcanzo a decir la chica antes de que Sasuke se tirara sobre ella en la cama y comenzara a besarla apasionadamente. Sakura se quedo inmóvil. Dejo que el moreno acariciara sus labios, que los mordiera. Él se apretó mas contra ella y Sakura abrió la boca como reflejo, y aprovechando esto, el Uchiha introdujo su lengua dentro de la cavidad de la joven. La pelirrosa gimió cuando su lengua choco contra la desenfrenada de Sasuke que buscaba desesperadamente enredarse con la suya. Sakura estaba subiendo sus manos por el aire intentando alcanzar el cuello del jovencito, pero entonces, Sasuke se separo de ella y le sonrió maliciosamente. Luego bajo su cabeza y la puso sobre su cuello, respirándole al oído.

- así...- le dijo él agitado.- cerramos el trato.

--

_Uff! Primer cap.! vieron? estoy volviendoo! jaja_

**E**stoy mucho mas tranquila y ahora puedo escribir mas...

No se si es qe lo estoy superando, o no se...

pero realmente no siento como si mi abuelo se haya ido, lo siento, aca, conmigo...como si nada hubiera pasado.

Creo qe estoy muy feliz.

Gracias a todos los que leen!

Me gustaria un par de reviews... :) jaja

Miss Kissus!


	2. Chapter 2

- Sa-ku-ra!

-mh...- se quejo la pelirrosa removiéndose en la cama.

- dale estúpida! Se hace tarde para el colegio!

- n-no...no molestes!- contesto ella dándole un manotazo adormilada al moreno que estaba inclinado sobre ella.

- ay! Tarada!- exclamo el joven llevándose una mano al ojo izquierdo, lugar en donde la mano de Sakura había impactado.

-mh!- expreso la chica volteándose en la cama dándole la espalda a Sasuke.

Él la miro con el ceño fruncido.

- Sakura...- le murmuro al oído. Ella no se movió ni respondió. ¿ que tan rápido podía dormirse tan profundamente una chica de 16 años?

Él la puso boca arriba, se posiciono sobre ella y puso cada uno de sus brazos a los costados de la chica. Bajo su cabeza y pego sus labios a los de Sakura. Ella siguió durmiendo.

Sasuke disfruto unos segundo de esa posición, del contacto de sus labios, observando las largas y negras pestañas de la joven.

Sakura se movió levemente debajo de él.

El moreno cerro los ojos en una clara muestra de..._placer?..._ al sentir el roce de los labios de Sakura, presionándose contra los suyos por el movimiento. Levanto levemente la cabeza y sin dejar de observarla le corrió un mechón rozado del cabello de la cara y bajo su cabeza hasta su cuello.

- Sakura...-dijo aspirando el aroma de su piel. Ella ni se inmuto. Él, volvió sus labios a los de ella y le dio pequeños besos en el labio superior.

El moreno sonrió y le mordió suavemente el labio inferior.

- Sakura...-repitió besándola lentamente. Él llevo las manos a la cintura de la chica y sin dejar de besarla comenzó a subirle la remera acariciando la piel de la cintura, abdomen y espalda de la chica.

-mh...- balbuceo Sakura aun completamente dormida.

Sasuke subió las manos, casi llegando al sostén de la chica. Aprovecho que Sakura había abierto un poco la boca e introdujo su lengua en su cavidad.

-chicos! Ya es hora de...!- grito Jessy entrando al cuarto despreocupadamente.- Sasuke!- bramo al verlo sobre la dormida pelirrosa con la manos bajo su remera del pijama.

Él, por su lado, se sobresalto y quiso salir lo mas rápido posible de encima de Sakura, pero al pisar parte de la sabana que estaba raida por el piso, se resbalo y se golpeo la cabeza contra la pared.

- que diablos estas haciendo?- le pregunto la mujer.

- nada!- contesto el joven desde el piso.

Sakura se movió en la cama y por el griterío despertó. Abrió sus ojos verdes de par en par y se volteo de lado al ver a Sasuke en el suelo.

- que haces allí abajo?- le pregunto al chica completamente ajena a lo que estaba sucediendo segundos antes.

Él la miro con el ceño fruncido, sobandose la cabeza. Miro a Jessy pidiendo su apoyo y le dijo a la joven:

- intentaba despertarte, Jessy entro y me asusto, y...me patine debido a eso.

- que hora es?- pregunto Sakura mirando a Jessy.

- 6.45

- y 45?!- exclamo la chica- es tarde!- salto de la cama y corrió hacia el ropero. Saco el uniforme y lo tiro sobre la cama. Jessy revoleo los ojos y salió del cuarto.- vete.- le ordeno la joven cereza al Uchiha.

- no voy a mirar.- contesto él levantándose.

- y eso que? Quiero que salgas!

- tu fuiste la que se quedo dormida! No yo! Pediste tu tiempo para cambiarte!

- no fue mi culpa que me quedara dormida!

- y que fue? Mía?

Sakura guardo silencio. Sa había dormido mucho mas tarde de lo normal por el insomnio que le había causado el beso de la noche anterior. Pero decirlo significaría su derrota.

-hn...- Sasuke, que ya se había cambiado hacía rato, salió del cuarto dejándola sola.

- a vos te parece hacerle eso mientras duerme?- inquirió Jessy cuando Sasuke entro a la cocina.

- si hubiera estado despierta, le hubiera gustado.- se defendió él sentándose en la mesa.- aparte no le estaba haciendo nada.

-claro! Y que hacían tus manos debajo de su ropa?

- solo se la estaba acomodando...

-aja muchacho...ten.- le entregó una taza de leche chocolatada y puso otra de te en la mesa para Sakura.- y como fue que pasaste de querer degollarla a estar sobre ella besándola?

- gracias a una apuesta.- contesto con una sonrisa cómplice el moreno.

-oh niño...- murmuro Jessy.- que diablos que le hiciste?

- nada Jessy! Solo dormirá conmigo en ropa interior si pierde.- Jessy lo miro con el ceño fruncido.

- quieres que compre unos preservativos por ti en la farmacia?

-no, gracias.- contesto él riendo.

-Sasuke, no es broma, si queda embarazada...

- ya tengo Jessy! (tengo 17 años!)- la interrumpió él.

- ah! Entonces no tengo de que preocuparme...

- Jessy! No voy a hacerle nada! Solo es una apuesta. No quiere decir que voy a acostarme con ella.

- eres un hombre...-le recordó la mujer con un tono de voz serio y se podría decir algo feminista.- cualquier cosa puede pasar por tu cabeza.

- ya estoy aquí!-exclamo Sakura entrando a la cocina con el uniforme ya puesto. Ella se sentó y comenzó a ponerle azúcar al te.

- como dormiste hoy Sakura? le pregunto gentilmente Sasuke con una sonrisa demasiado, demasiado dulce, gentil y alegre. Sakura se paro en seco, lo analizo y lo miro con desconfianza.

- no va a funcionarte idiota.- respondió ella continuando con el azúcar.

- no se de que me hablas...- respondió Sasuke con aquella sonrisa, haciéndose el desentendido.

-hmp-contesto ella.

- que hay de malo en que me preocupe por ti?

- no hay nada de malo, pero viniendo de ti.

- ah! Vos los decís por lo de la apuesta!- exclamo él.

Sakura revoleo los ojos.

- no es por eso, yo solo quiero ser amable contigo..

- tu no serías amable conmigo ni aunque tu vida dependiera de ello.

- en realidad, mi vida depende de esta apuesta, piensa...si no logro conquistarte, dentro de 10 años seré el hazmerreír en mi trabajo porque mi primera esposa me presento el divorcio apenas cumplió los 21 años, peeero...si te conquisto, eso influirá también en mi vida porque me amaras y serás mi feliz esposa para toda la vida.

-claro que no idiota!- le contesto ella enfadada.

-..aunque...-prosiguió Sasuke.- será mas vergonzoso si ni siquiera puedo acostarme con mi mujer.

-Sasuke...- le dijo Jessy en tono de advertencia.

- no vas a ganar esta apuesta! Me entendiste!?- le replico Sakura.

- yo creo que ya la tengo ganada...- contesto el chico sonriendo.- donde hubo fuego, cenizas quedan...

- no aquí!- le contesto la pelirrosa señalando su corazón.

- como quieras, amor...- le respondió Sasuke antes de dar un sorbo a su leche con chocolate.

-amor?- repitió Sakura con aparente asco. Sasuke se levanto, camino hasta ella, y le dio un beso en la frente. Sakura se quedo atónita.

-si, es tarde...amor...- le dijo con una sonrisa saliendo de la cocina.

-aquí tienes...- le dijo Sasuke en el almuerzo entregándole un baso de jugo de naranja. Sakura no lo tomo, solo lo miro con desconfianza. Sasuke entendió el gesto.- oh vamos Sakura! Realmente creíste lo de ayer? No le pondría somnífero a tu jugo!- dijo el muchacho.-...bueno...si lo haría! Pero...! de donde voy a sacar un somnífero?

- no lo se! Pero no pienso aceptar nada que venga de ti...

- eso ya lo veremos.

- es una amenaza?- pregunto la chica arqueando una ceja.

-si.- le respondió altaneramente el joven.

-hn...- Sakura entorno los ojos. Se levanto y fue a servirse agua del refrigerador. Sasuke la siguió con la mirada. Ella volvió y se sentó en su lugar en la mesa, se sirvió un poco de puré de zapallo y una milanesa y comenzó a comer.

- deberías tomarte el jugo aunque sea por consideración a mi, que te lo serví.

- ni que lo hubieras exprimido con tus propias manos...

- muy bien, si te exprimo uno, lo beberás?- inquirió él.

- jamás.

- oh! Vamos! No le pondré nada!

- porque te interesa tanto que beba tu jugo!?- le espeto la chica algo cansada.

- solo quiero que me aceptes!- contesto el chico poniendo vos de niño pequeño.

- claro... no se supone que deberías estar conquistándome, en vez de intentar envenenarme?

- que buena pregunta...- acepto Sasuke metiendose un pedazo de milanesa en la boca.- pero no intento envenenarte...- dijo.- y come mas despacio a te va a hacer mal...

- intento salir de este cuarto lo mas pronto posible...

- ni que fuera a morderte...- murmuro el joven Uchiha.

- eres un animal! Es posible...

- si, pero yo solo te hincaría el diente a ti...

- ya cierra la boca adefesio!- le grito la niña. Sakura toma un trago abundante de agua, tomo su plato ya vacío y lo deposito en la pileta de la cocina.

- que vas a hacer?- pregunto el muchacho tomándose el jugo que le había servido a Sakura.

- voy a lavar los platos, algo que tu nunca haces...- aclaro la pelirrosa. Ella se remando el suéter del uniforme y abrió la canilla.

Sasuke termino de comer en silencio, observando como la pelirrosa lavaba su plato.

- a que hora dijo Jessy que volvería?- inquirió al terminar con su comida.

- a las 4.- respondo Sakura cerrando la canilla del agua.

- genial...-murmuro Sasuke recostándose en la silla y mirando a Sakura pervertidamente.

Sakura lo miro de reojo.- no dejare que me toques...

- no voy a tocarte, voy a morderte.- contesto él.

Sasuke se levanto amagando perseguirla y Sakura salió corriendo de la cocina.

- Hey! Sakura! Espérame!- la llamó el riendo. Camino hasta el cuarto esperando que Sakura se hubiera encerrado en la pieza, pero la puerta estaba abierta y el cuarto, desierto.- Sakura... ven aquí bonita...!- dijo como di llamara a un perrito. El muchacho se sentó en la cama, en uno de los laterales frente al ropero, y acordándose del baño se volteo a ver la puerta. Entonces un grito lo sobresalto y algo se lanzo sobre él, desde el ropero.

-UNA ARAÑA! Sasuke! Una araña!-grito Sakura sobre él, agitándose aterrada e histérica, agitando brazos y piernas.

- bueno! Bueno!- le contesto también gritando Sasuke solo por el simple echo de que ella gritaba.- ya te escuche!

- odio a las arañas!- expreso la chica bajando la voz. Sasuke aprovecho la situación y la rodeo con ambos brazos.

- que..?- comenzó a decir Sakura queriendo zafarse.

- espera Sakura! La araña esta en tu cabeza!- mintió el moreno. Sakura se quedo estática.

- quítala...- dijo en un susurro.- quítala! Quítala! Quítala!- ordeno rápidamente.

- si, si...! quédate quieta... que sino...no la voy a poder agarrar...- Sasuke llevo un brazo a la cabeza de la pelirrosa e hizo como si intentara agarrar a la supuesta araña.

- ya! Sácala!- chilló ella.

- espera! Se esta yendo por tu espalda!.- el llevo sus manos a la espalda de la chica e intento tomar a la araña, pero aquello parecían, perdón, eran caricias y Sakura lo noto.

- idiota!- gruño la chica queriendo soltarse.- mentiroso!.- Sasuke la aprisiono rápidamente en sus brazos.

- soltame!- exigió la muchacha.

- no. ahora que Jessy no esta...nadie me interrumpirá como hoy a la mañana...

- hoy?- repitió Sakura al tiempo en que Sasuke se colocaba sobre ella sobre la cama.

- si...- le dijo pegándose mas a ella.- intente despertarte con unos ricos besos...- le explico sonriendo con malicia.- la estaba pasando taan! Pero taan bien! Pero Jessy me descubrió...- se lamento finalmente.

- eres un pervertido!

- _eres mi esposa!_

- dijiste que no volverías a molestarme con eso!

- yo no dije eso! Dije que lo haría si ganabas la apuesta. Pero como yo voy a ganarla...- y dicho eso junto sus labios con los de Sakura.

Ella cerro los ojos fuertemente, apretándolos, y frunció la boca.

Sasuke lo noto y se separo levemente de ella.

-que haces?!

-quítate!- le ordeno la chica.

- no lo haré!

- eres un...!- empezó a decir la pelirrosa. Rápidamente Sasuke volvió a besarla e introdujo su lengua en la boca abierta de la chica. Busco la de ella con desesperación. Sakura emitió un pequeño gemido cuando la de él encontró la suya. Lentamente dejo de luchar, se relajo y dejo de patearlo. Sasuke le soltó las muñecas y le tomo la cara entre las manos.

La pelirrosa dejo, otra vez, que la besara, le mordiera los labios, que se los acariciara y finalmente la pegara a él rodeándola con los brazos por la espalda y la cintura.

-sa...suke...-suspiro ella.

- te re doy...Sakura...- murmuro el moreno en un suspiro parecido, mordiéndole el labio inferior. Entonces Sakura entendió todo lo opuesto que Sasuke le había querido decir.

- que?!- exclamo ella indignada. Sasuke la miro algo confundido.- que crees que soy!' que estemos casados no quiere decir que vas a poder hacer conmigo todo lo que quieras!

- Sakura...que..?- la chica intento moverse, pero él la volvió a inmovilizar, tomándola de las muñecas.

- suéltame! Esta claro que lo único que quieres es acostarte con migo!

- que? Eso no es cierto! No es lo único que quiero!- dijo él intentando defenderse, pero acababa de meter la pata nuevamente.

- ah si? No es lo único?! – Sasuke la miro fijo.

- no pienses cualquier cosa...- le dijo él seriamente.

- quítate!- le ordeno ella nuevamente. Sasuke bacilo. Finalmente la dejo ir. Sakura estaba realmente molesta y ahora le tomaría mas tiempo conquistarla porque tenía que quitarle esa idea absurda de la cabeza.

Sakura se paro y salió del cuarto rápidamente. Sasuke suspiró y salió tras ella.

- Sakura...- la llamó.

- déjame en paz!

- Sakura, quiero hablar contigo.

- pues yo no! ya tengo muy en claro como son las cosas! Para ti hablar es arrojarme a una cama y divertirte.

- no es cierto

ella entro en la cocina y salió al patio trasero.

- deja de seguirme!- le grito cuando lo vio salir por la puerta.- déjame sola una vez en la vida Uchiha!

Sasuke se quedo en silencio, molesto por no ser escuchado. Sakura enfrento sus ojos negros con mucha determinación. Sasuke entendió que debía dejarla sola.

- como quieras...-soltó el muchacho. Entró en la cocina y Sakura subió las escaleras hasta la terraza.

Suspiro enojada, lastimada.

-hugh! Idiota!- bramo.

Sasuke se tiró en el sillón del living a ver televisión.

Jessy llego a la casa a eso de las 4.30 hs de la tarde. La mujer encontré a el Uchiha con cara de pocos amigos mirando la Tv.

- donde esta Sakura?-le pregunto dejando la cartera en uno de los sillones individuales.

- no lo se...creo que en el patio...- respondió Sasuke de mala gana.

- que sucedió?- pregunto Jessy poniendo sus brazos en la cintura.- porque se pelearon ahora?

- cree que solo quiero sexo, que me divierto con ella...y...no se...ya me olvide...dijo que quería estar sola...

Jessy suspiro.

- y a tu a donde fuiste?- le pregunto el moreno.

- tuve que hacer un tramite...

-hn...- respondió simplemente él.

- voy por ella, es peligroso estar afuera.

-afuera?- repitió Sasuke, pero Jessy ya había salido del cuarto. Bufo.- mujeres...

Sasuke no volvió a ver a Sakura hasta la cena.

Cada uno tomo su lugar en la mesa. Sasuke en una punta, Sakura en la otra, al frente y Jessy en medio, en un lateral.

Ninguno hablo en toda la comida. Cuando solo les faltaba uno trozo de carne, Jessy suspiro, como preparándose para lo que venía.

- tengo que hablar con ustedes- dijo. Sakura abrió al boca para hablar- no por lo que pelearon hoy.-aclaro antes de que alguno de los chicos dijera algo.

Todos guardaron silencio.

- debo poner un par de reglas.

- reglas?- repitió el joven Uchiha.

- así es, no es solo por la convivencia. Bueno...mas bien es por la seguridad.

- hn...- Sasuke pincho el ultimo trozo de carne que le quedaba en el plato.

- son simples...- explico Jessy- : Sakura no podrá quedarse sola en la casa por mas de media hora. Tampoco volverá sola del colegio.

Sakura abrió grandes los ojos y protesto:

-que?! Jessy, pero..!

- Sasuke te acompañara de ida y de regreso. No quiero que salgas a la terraza, o al patio sola. No saldrás de la casa sin compañía que no sea Sasuke, yo, o en todo caso tus padres, ya sea para salir a comprar, salidas al cine por ejemplo, salidas en Gral.

- tengo que ir con él a todos lados?!

Sakura señalo al joven que casi escupe el jugo que estaba bebiendo.

- y mi vida social?!- exclamo este.- es decir, todo bien con Sakura.- ella frunció el ceño.- pero ...y yo cuando voy a poder vivir mi vida?

- por si no te diste cuenta nosotros ya no tenemos vida...y aparte, vida social? Que vida social?

- soy mas popular que tu, y...mira quien lo dice...fresita.

- Sasuke!- le freno Jessy. Se volteo a ver a Sakura.- también estoy yo, no tienes porque ir con él.

- salir con un adulto esta enteramente prohibido para un adolescente.- murmuro Sasuke.

Jessy levanto una ceja- todo es por tu bien Sakura.- dijo luego.

- no tengo 6 años! Puedo ir sola!

- ya no, Sakura...las cosas...han...cambiado.

Sasuke se puso serio. Miro a Jessy buscando respuestas.

- lo siento, Sasuke, pero aun no puedo decirles...

Sakura frunció el ceño.

-ya estoy cansada de que nadie me lo explique! Se trata de mi vida! Esto no puede seguir así Jessy! Nunca me dan el porque de las cosas! Me casaron contra mi voluntad sin decirme porque! Me trajeron aquí sin decirme porque! Tengo que dormir con él y no se porque! Y ahora no puedo conservar lo único de mi vida que se mantenía normal y tampoco se porque!- estalló la joven.

- cariño...se lo que sientes, pero no...

- me harte!- la interrumpió Sakura parándose bruscamente de la mesa. Salió de la cocina enfadada y sus pasos resonaron en el pasillo. Sasuke se quedo en silencio, con la vista perdida. Jessy suspiro y se agarro la cabeza con las manos.

- tiene razón...- le dijo Sasuke levantándose.- no es tu culpa Jessy, pero todo esto nos confunde, no es..normal... nos casaron contra nuestra voluntad, quien querría tener un matrimonio a los 17 años de edad? Nos pusieron aquí, en esta casa, quieren que nos llevemos bien! en que cabeza entra? Nuestros padres se volvieron unos desconocidos, y ahora nos sales con esas reglas!

" nos merecemos una explicación.

- lo lamento Sasuke, pero aun no puedo decírtelo...es...complicado...

-Jessy...-la mujer levanto la mirada. Sasuke entorno los ojos negros.- debo cuidar de ella?- le pregunto.

Jessy bajo la cabeza.-si...-levanto la mirada nuevamente, para verlo a los ojos.- Sasuke... Sakura corre peligro.

Lamentablemente tube que cortarr este cap...lo que quedaba para el final de este, quedara como parte intermedia del proximo.

Lo bueno es que ya tengo escritas algunas hojas...! como ya había dicho, este fic empieza pareciendo lo qe no es. Esta historia, vuelvo a aclarar, no se centra en la apuesta, sino, en los problemas, los peligros que Sakura y Sasuke tendrán que sortear. En fin, tiene Fantasiaa, lo aviso desde ahora. Hay una causa por la cual los casaron y la descubrirann dentro de pocoo

No mas que decir, debo irme, teniendo en cuenta de que tengo mucho que estudiarr!

besoss


	3. Chapter 3

Sasuke la miro con una expresión confundida.

Cualquier chica peligraba en la calle, con la clase de hombres que había fuera. Pero eso de no poder salir a la terraza, si estar media hora sola, daba que pensar. Y lo único que Sasuke pudo pensar es en que ella era amenazada por secuestradores, o quizás había sido escogida por un violador psicópata. Era claro porque no le decía a Sakura porque no podía estar sola, se aterraría. Pero aun así, eso no respondía a las otras millones de preguntas que ambos tenían. No los habían casado por eso, porque si la idea era que Sasuke estuviera siempre con ella para protegerla, bueno…no iba a resultar, él no podía protegerla de todo. Simplemente porque no era un superhéroe.

_porque?_ pudo preguntar simplemente.

_Sasuke…_Jessy dudo.

Él volvió a sentarse en la silla y espero.

_Sasuke_ repitió la mujer suspirando._ ya te dije que todo es complicado y…yo no soy la indicada para decírtelo.

_Jessy, porque Sakura esta en peligro? Es decir…quieren secuestrarla...?

Jessy lo miro a los ojos. De verdad Sakura podría ser secuestrada?

_ese es uno de los peligros, Sasuke. Pero Sakura no solo puede ser secuestrada.

_Violada…_murmuro él.

_si.

_la mataran?_ pregunto, aunque sabía que jessy no podría decírselo.

_No, ellos…no quieren matarla.

Sasuke la miro mas confundido que antes.

_porque a ella?_Jessy bajo la cabeza.

No iba a decírselo.

_Aun…aun no Sasuke._respondió ella._ Sakura tiene que estar preparada, y no lo esta, y…no seria justo que tu lo supieras primero que ella.

Sasuke no insistió. Jessy no le diría mas nada. Se veía estresada, nerviosa y preocupada. No quiera volverla mas loca de lo que estaba.

La pelirosa ya se había puesto el pijama y se estaba metiendo en la cama cuando su esposo entro al cuarto.

El fue directo al armario y saco su pijama de un cajón.

_Sakura…_murmuro. Ella lo ignoro completamente, acostándose._ se lo que sientes…

_hn…que bien…_ contesto ella volteándose en la cama, dándole la espalda.

_ Lamento haber dicho eso…te aseguro que no pienso nada de lo que tu dijiste de ti.

_ lo que digas…

_perdón…_ pidió el joven.

_ déjame en paz.

_ Sakura, no quiero pelear con tigo! Lo que dije fue lo que en realidad siento por ti. No estoy jugando.

Sakura arqueo una ceja sin que Sasuke pudiera verla.

_ y la apuesta que es, eh?

_ Me gustas._ soltó Sasuke como quien no quiere la cosa.

Se hizo un profundo silencio.

_ No te creo._ contesto al fin ella.

_ Hice esa apuesta porque me gustas y se que te gusto!_ exclamo Sasuke mirándola con indignación.

_ Tu no me gustas!_ replico Sakura con todo el odio que pudo, al darse la vuelta para verlo.

Sasuke la miro algo dolido, pero se controlo al instante, cambiando su expresión.

_ ya te dije que eso lo veremos._ dijo._ hare que me ames, cuete, lo que me cueste.

Sakura frunció el ceño molesta.

_ Vete a la…!_ dijo dándose la vuelta.

_ y pensar que esa es la boca que me gusta tanto!_ la interrumpió Sasuke con un tono dramático. Sakura se mordió la lengua y aferro con fuerza el acolchado de la cama._ deberías dejar que te la purifique con mis besos…_ Sakura le gruño.

Él río suavemente y negando con la cabeza termino de vertirse. Apago la luz y camino hasta la cama.

_ perdón por molestarte tanto…

_ ya quieres para con la conversación?! Intento dormir!

_ no…porque necesito que nos llevemos bien…

_...eso es imposible…

_ no…no lo es…_ contrarrestó Sasuke sonriendo en la oscuridad.

_ seria mas fácil si no fueras un maldito baboso!_ replico Sakura alejándose de él.

Sasuke río.

_ me perdonas?

_ no!

Sakura despertó con el primer timbrazo del despertador.

Se sentó en la cama. A su lado Sasuke dormía tan profundamente como si nunca hubiese sonado el aparato.

Él suspiro en sueños y se volvió hacia ella.

La pelirrosa frunció el ceño.

Porque tenia que ser tan lindo? No podía ser simplemente un chico normal?

El cabello negro le caía por la frente, la sien y parte de la mejilla izquierda. La mirada de Sakura recorrió cada mechón de cabello, la línea de las pestañas, tan oscuras como su cabello…y…llego a los labios.

Instintivamente Sakura se levo una mano a la boca. Con los dedos se acaricio el labio inferior, él que él le había mordido la tarde anterior. Contemplo al boca del muchacho, conteniéndose de recordar mas cosas de las que le había echo Sasuke para no perder la compostura.

Quito la mano y se aproximo a él. Le corrió suavemente, diría que dulcemente el cabello de la cara.

_ Que estas haciendo?_ pregunto entonces Sasuke, sin siquiera moverse o abrir los ojos.

Sakura salto hacia atrás por el susto, sin recordar que la cama terminaba un poco más allá y cayó al suelo.

Ella no se movió del suelo, simplemente frunció el ceño.

Sasuke se asomo por la cama con una sonrisa torcida.

_ estas bien?

_ no._ le contesto Sakura molesta.

_Hm.…_ dijo Sasuke mordiéndose un poco de su labio inferior, con gesto pensativo, pero sin dejar de sonreír. Su ojos desfilaron por todo el cuerpo de Sakura._ quizás deberías acomodarte la remera…_ Ella se miro a si misma y se dio cuenta de que tenia el pijama corrido y 3 botones abierto, dejando a la vista su sostén blanco.

La muchacha se sonrojo y se tapo con las manos rápidamente antes de acomodarse la ropa.

Sasuke se levanto de la cama y se saco el buzo del pijama.

_ aun estoy aquí._ le recordó Sakura, casi reprochándole, mirando la espalda desnuda del chico con un leve sonrojo, quizás producto del echo anterior o de lo que estaba viendo en ese preciso momento.

_ Ayer me cambie aquí.

Sasuke tomo la chomba del colegio y se la puso. Entonces se quito el pantalón del pijama.

_ Idiota!_ chillo Sakura tapándose los ojos con las manos.

Sasuke levanto una ceja. Miro a Sakura que permanecía con los ojos tapados y una mueca en los labios y luego a si mismo. No veía nada de malo en su boxer negro.

_ Quejosa…_ murmuro con sorna.

Se puso el pantalón y lo ajusto con el cinturón. Soltó una leve risa cuando vio que Sakura aun tenia los ojos tapados. Tomo sus zapatos y salio del cuarto.

Ella se destapo los ojos cuando lo escucho salir.

Suspiro a la vez que temblaba.

Hacia dos días que habían echo esa apuesta y Sasuke ya estaba logrando ponerla nerviosa como tiempo atrás.

Se dejo caer en la cama y enterró la cata en la almohada.

_ Hugh!_ ahogo un grito en la almohada…y se quedo alli…perdiendo el tiempo…respirando contra la tela._Hn…_ se quejo al recordar la linda cara de Sasuke dormido.

Mordió la almohada con los dientes para reprimir sus pensamientos.

No, no iba a perder esa apuesta.

Un ruido detrás de ella la hizo suponer que Sasuke había regresado…pero no había oído la puerta.

_ que quieres?_ le pregunto intentando sonar molesta y así herirlo. Sasuke no le respondió. Bufando Sakura se sentó en la cama y se volteo a verlo.

Pero no era Sasuke él que estaba junto a la puerta cerrada.

Sasuke había comenzado a beber su leche chocolatada, como siempre cuando Jessy le pregunto por Sakura.

_ debe estar cambiándose…_ respondió él.

_ sigue enfadada?

_ creo que no…_ el chico bebió la leche dubitativo._ bueno…ella siempre me grita, no?

Entonces, su nombre resonó en el aire con un chillido desesperado y horrorizado. Sasuke escupió la mitad de lo que tenia en la boca.

Jessy dejo caer un plato al piso y él se levanto bruscamente de la silla. La manera en la que había gritado le decía que no estaba asustada por una araña. Para gritar así…por lo menos…debía de haber cientos de arañas gigantes…o algo incluso algo peor.

Sakura se echo atrás todo lo que pudo. Pero la pared no le permitió seguir alejándose del hombre que tenía adelante.

Él le sonrío, feliz de tenerla indefensa a sus pies.

Sasuke aporreo la puerta desde afuera.

_Sakura!_le llamo.

El hombre rió sombríamente. Sakura gimió. Ni Sasuke ni jessy podrían salvarla de aquél tipo. No sabía ni siquiera como había entrado al cuarto. Las ventanas tenían rejas, había cerrado la puerta con llave, para no tener que ver a Sasuke y estaba segura de que ese tipo, de contextura musculosa y ojos negros, vacíos, no cabía por la ventana del baño.

Sasuke volvió a gritarle desde afuera, pero ella no se atrevía a responderle.

_El no podrá hacer nada por ti._ le dijo él hombre con voz grave. Los labios se le curvaron en una sonrisa triunfal.

Quizás Sasuke no, pero jessy de alguna forma tiro la puerta abajo. Entro como un rayo al cuarto y antes de que aquel hombre se volteara, ella lo atravesó con una espada de plata.

Sakura ahogo un chillido cuando el hombre cayo al tiempo en que jessy sacaba la espada, cubierta de un curiosa sangre color azul, del cuerpo.

_Sakura…_murmuro Sasuke de la puerta.

Ella lo ignoro, estaba demasiado shockeada como para fijarse en él. Jessy acababa de asesinar a un hombre frente a sus ojos.

_ es-esta m-muerto…

_tranquila…no era humano._ contesto jessy. Antes de que acabara la frase, el cadáver se volvió polvo frente a sus ojos._ estas bien Sakura?_ jessy la analizo con ojos minuciosos.

_s-si…

_jessy…_Sasuke se acerco manteniendo la distancia con Sakura. Ella temblada de manera continua._ esto…

A eso era lo que se refería jessy. Sakura no solo podía ser secuestrada y violada, sino que lo seria por hombres que no eran humanos. Esas cosas….no eran humanas…

Se dejo caer confuso en la cama. Que tenían que ver esos tipos con una chica tan normal como ella?

O quizás, Sakura no era tan normal. Pero entonces…que tenia que ver él en todo eso…?

_creo que el momento de la verdad…tendrá que ser este._ Sasuke y Sakura observaron a jessy común interés repentino.

Sakura seguía tirada en el suelo cuando jessy salio del cuarto para guardar la espada. Sasuke se acerco a ella con un paso cuidadoso.

_estas bien?_ le pregunto desde su altura.

_si.

Sasuke suspiro y le tendió la mano.

Sakura la miro con recelo. No importaba lo que acababa de pasar, Sasuke seguía siendo un pervertido.

_Puedes tomarla ahora…no pretendo hacerte daño.

_puedo levantarme sola, gracias.

Sasuke retiro la mano ofendido. Ella intento ponerse de pie, pero las piernas flaquearon y quedo arrodillada nuevamente en piso.

_incluso si hubiera sido yo el que te hubiera salvado, me habrías escuchado luego?

_escuchar que?_replico Sakura. Jessy volvió al cuarto y ayudo a Sakura a levantarse sin que esta pudiera decir nada más.

_ya es suficiente, vengan conmigo.

Los jóvenes las siguieron hasta la cocina, donde jessy le sirvió un baso de jugo de naranja a Sakura.

_bébelo._ le ordeno. Sakura obedecido al instante y en unos segundos, el baso estaba vacío. Jessy camino sin decir nada mas y con una mala cara hasta el living. Se quedo parada esperando a que los chicos la alcanzaran y luego les indico que se sentaran.

_Bien…_comenzó la mujer asegurándose de que Sasuke y Sakura tenían los ojos y la mente sobre ella._ Supongo, Sasuke, que ahora entiendes por que ella no puede estar sola…

Sasuke asintió levemente.

_ Pero no del todo._agrego.

_si, y ahora que han visto esto…

Sakura suspiro confundida y aterrada.

Jessy también suspiro, pero mas bien preocupada.

_Intentare explicarles todo…no me queda otra…comenzare con la teoría…_Hizo una pausa y volvió a suspirar._ hay una antigua leyenda…que trata sobre el posible futuro del planeta, en torno a una muchacha… _Sakura trago saliva. Era obvio que hablaba de ella._ y a otros dos hombres.

"Verán…si la muchacha tiene un hijo con uno de los hombres, el que nosotros deberíamos llamar, "el bueno", él niño será el salvador de este planeta. Sin embargo…si queda embarazada por el otro hombre, "el malo", el niño será el que destruya el mundo.

Sakura se encogió en el sillón. Sasuke la analizo con su vista periférica. Estaba pálida. Quería reconfortarla, pero él también estaba lo bastante asustado como para saber que decirle.

_ Sakura es esa muchacha y tu, Sasuke, eres el hombre "bueno"._ ninguno de los dos jóvenes hablo. Jessy se giro hacia a Sakura._ los que te persiguen son los secuaces, por decirlo así, del otro hombre. A él Sakura, no le importara que tengas solamente 16 años, tampoco le importara violarte, ni siquiera le importara matar a Sasuke, porque eso es lo que él quiere. Quiere al niño, y cuando lo tenga…destruirá al mundo, y así…creara uno nuevo, donde él sea el único rey, y su propio hijo, una arma de guerra.

_ Entonces…_ susurro Sasuke._ Nos casaron porque…

_ Sus padre no querían hacerlo…saben que todo esto es una locura…pero..que mas podían hacer? Sakura estaba en peligro…y..Asi ustedes dos…

_ quieren que quede embarazada?_ soltó Sakura aterrada._ para eso nos casaron? Para tener al niño de una vez?

_ Pretendíamos que se enamoren…que se enamoren y…Sakura…Sasuke es el único capaz de protegerte de él.

Sasuke fue el que esta vez hablo horrorizado.

_ Yo? Jessy como podría yo protegerla? Ni siquiera pude hacer algo hace unos minutos!

_ hay maneras Sasuke…tranquilízate…se que todo esto es…muy precipitado… No queríamos que lo supiera así…

_precipitado?!_ la interrumpió Sasuke._ es una locura! Jessy todo esto es una locura! Como pueden creer que Sakura y yo vamos a tener a un niño que salvara al mundo! Por dios eso es…!

_ es la realidad, Sasuke. Nunca este mundo fue normal. Siempre hubo cosas escondidas. Siempre ustedes fueron distintos. Y hasta ahora habían estado escondidos. Pero no más. Las cosas son complicadas…pero esta es la realidad.

* * *

Yeah yeah! Volvi! despues de escribir 2 veces este capitulo! uff! tenia una parte echa hace un monton...y la habia perdido! asi que habia empezado a escribir todo otra vez....Y entonces, encontre la primera parte de lo que habia escrito antes...lo demas...sera imposible que lo enuentre algun día....

~Pero bueno...aqui esta la conti! como la esperaron! espero que sea digna de ustedes, que para mi sorpresa y felicidad me dejaron 60 reviews por 2 capitulos! me hicieron demaciado feliz! ...aunque en este fic no tenga la misma suerte... :b

Muchisimas gracias a todos! por lerrme y comertarme! espero que me llegue la inspiracion con los otros SasuSaku, porque por el momento...solo este tiene mi atencion...

Michos Kisuss para ustedes! de Haruu-Chan! :B


End file.
